PESTA
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: {AR} Guru Kurenai, Kiba, dan Hinata, punya kesibukan masing-masing hingga tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk berkumpul bersama seperti dulu. Pun mereka sudah memiliki orang yang disayangi, lantas bagaimana dengan Shino? Masa depan seperti apa yang diharapkannya? Di pesta lajang yang diadakan untuk Hinata, Shino mengungkapkannya. [terkait fic PAMAN]


**NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AR** (Konoha Hiden, sebelum pernikahan NaruHina) | **OoC?**

.

.

* * *

 **PESTA**

* * *

.

.

Sebagai pribadi yang terkesan soliter—senang menyendiri—bukan berarti Aburame Shino tidak menginginkan pendamping untuk menemani hari-harinya, seseorang yang dapat ia miliki. Sama halnya dengan Guru Kurenai yang memiliki Mirai, Hinata yang akan segera memiliki Naruto, dan satu lagi yang baru ia ketahui, bahwa Kiba memiliki seseorang yang bernama Tamaki.

Sekian tahun bersama Tim 8; Guru Kurenai, Kiba, dan Hinata, sudah tentu membuatnya merasa tidak kesepian selama ini. Namun, seiring kesibukan masing-masing, sejalan dengan usianya yang kian bertambah, ia semakin mengerti bahwa ikatan persahabatan—yang lebih seperti saudara dan keluarga—dengan mereka, tidak sama dengan hubungan yang juga diharapkannya.

"Hinata, kau duduk saja, acara ini kan kami adakan khusus untukmu," tolak Guru Kurenai sembari meletakkan kue tar di mejanya yang berkaki rendah, mengisi ruang kosong di bagian tengah yang belum memuat makanan dan minuman.

Gadis Hyuuga yang akan segera menyandang marga Uzumaki itu akhirnya kembali duduk dengan tenang. Shino turut senang melihat senyum simpul Hinata ketika ia membantu menuangkan minuman ke gelas yang dihadap.

Guru Kurenai dan Kiba juga belum berhenti menjamu Hinata dengan hidangan ringan yang belum selesai ditata. Acara sederhana ini dalam rangka merayakan pernikahan Hinata yang sudah di depan mata, yang disebut-sebut sebagai pesta lajang. Sesuai sebutannya, tujuan lainnya untuk berkumpul bersama orang-orang terdekat sebelum memasuki kehidupan berkeluarga.

Sebagai ganti tidak dapat membantu, Hinata mengawasi Mirai, putri semata wayang Kurenai dan mendiang Sarutobi Asuma. Balita cantik berambut legam itu tampak nyaman berada di pangkuan Hinata, sambil sesekali tangan mungil itu menjangkau Akamaru yang berbaring di dekat meja.

Shino kurang mengerti mengenai perayaan semacam ini. Yang ia tahu, ia turut hadir ke rumah Guru Kurenai ini dengan niat ingin menyenangkan Hinata yang sudah seperti adiknya. Ia lantas mengambil tempat di seberang Hinata, dengan Kiba yang duduk serampangan di sebelah kanannya. Dan Guru Kurenai duduk bersimpuh di sisi yang lain berhadapan dengan Kiba.

"Yosh, beres! Tinggal santap!"

Seruan Kiba yang penuh semangat berhasil menarik atensi Mirai. Balita itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya sambil tergelak riang. Inilah mengapa Shino menilai bahwa Kiba belum banyak berubah, masih kekanakan dalam beberapa hal.

"Sebelum itu, ayo panjatkan permohonan kalian—harapan untuk masa depan," usul Kurenai, "Aku kan memasak sebanyak ini bukan hanya untuk Hinata."

Mengerti, Kiba terkekeh. Di mata Shino, di balik cengiran Kiba itu ada bayang-bayang gadis kucing bernama Tamaki yang mereka jumpai saat menjalankan misi terakhir, dan Kiba tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketertarikannya saat itu.

Pandangannya yang tertutup kacamata hitam beralih ke Hinata yang wajahnya begitu semringah. Ia tahu penyebabnya, pasti tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shino?"

Seluruh mata terpusat ke arah Shino setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir merah Guru Kurenai. Kiba memandangnya dengan raut menggoda disertai gerakan alis yang baginya menggelikan, dan Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya—memasang tampang penuh ingin tahu.

"Lebih kurang aku sudah tahu apa yang menjadi harapan Kiba dan Hinata—mereka selalu terbuka padaku—dan tak ada alasan untuk tidak mendukung pilihan mereka. Tinggal kau, Shino."

Kali ini Shino dapat menangkap setitik keusilan di muka gurunya.

"Kalau Shino, sih…," timpal Kiba dengan nada ejekan main-main, "harapan masa depannya tidak akan jauh dari—menemukan spesies serangga baru berukuran raksasa untuk ditaklukkan."

"Lalu kau—berniat melahirkan spesies baru dari anjing dan kucing?" balas Shino datar.

"Bilang saja kau iri. Tinggal kau kan yang masih bujang!"

"Katakan itu setelah kau menikahinya, Baka."

"Kiba- _kun_ , Shino- _kun_ , cukup…."

Hinata menengahi sebelum Guru Kurenai yang menegurnya. Membuat Shino tersadar bahwa ia juga sama saja, tidak kalah kekanakan jika sedang bersama Kiba.

Sang guru memberi delikan kepada Kiba, padahal tadi Shino hampir saja membuka mulut. Ia lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Shino dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan pertanyaan serupa.

"Ada peternak lebah yang mengatakan kalau aku akan menjadi guru yang baik, setelah aku menjinakkan lebah-lebahnya dan membantunya memanen madu."

Kiba terbahak mendengar bagian memanen madu. Ia tentu tahu karena saat itu bersama Shino. Mungkin tak akan ada yang percaya, namun ia melihat senyum Shino setelah sang peternak memujinya. Kini ia menyadari bahwa hidup Shino tidak seperti dulu yang terlihat tanpa tujuan. Agaknya Guru Kurenai dan Hinata juga melihat hal yang sama, ditilik dari senyum mereka.

"Jadi, kau ingin menjadi pengajar?"

"Begitulah, Sensei. Sekarang aku dapat melihatnya, dan akan memperjuangkannya— _mirai_."

"Huh?" Guru Kurenai yang kelihatan paling terkejut mendengar ucapan Shino.

"Aku benci mengulangi hal yang sama dua kali—kalian tahu itu."

Guru Kurenai gelagapan, membagi pandangan ke putrinya yang kini melihat ke arah Shino karena merasa terpanggil.

"Kau yakin, Shino? Tidak akan berubah pikiran?" Kiba heboh sendiri, "Coba tenangkan dirimu dulu, kulihat kau masih lelah setelah misi yang terakhir. Tarik napas, hembuskan, lakukan berulang-ulang, lalu pikirkan baik-baik—"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya kalau _mirai_ sudah di depan mata," sahut Shino kalem.

Guru Kurenai terperangah, "Hei, lepas kacamatamu agar aku tahu ke mana kau melihat!"

Shino hanya mengernyit.

"Astaga, padahal putriku masih sekecil ini…," Kali ini Guru Kurenai tampak syok dengan reaksi yang berlebihan bak orang terkena serangan jantung, "beraninya kau—ayahnya pasti juga sedang mengutukmu dari langit sana."

Shino semakin tak mengerti.

Namun, seperti merasakan tatapan yang terarah padanya, Shino tergerak untuk memusatkan pandangannya ke sosok mungil di pangkuan Hinata yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mata jernih yang serupa milik Guru Kurenai itu tengah menatapnya dengan polos, menciptakan rasa menggelitik di hatinya yang masih begitu asing baginya.

"Shino!"

Peringatan dari Guru Kurenai rupanya tidak mempan bagi Shino, hanya membuahkan kikikan geli dari Kiba dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Shino bersama Kiba dan Guru Kurenai menghadiri pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dengan membawa anggur madu langka yang tidak dijual di Konoha. Kado yang Shino dapatkan melalui misi terakhirnya dengan Kiba, atas instruksi Guru Kurenai. Menyebutnya terakhir karena setelah ini jalan yang mereka ambil tak akan selalu sejalur, mengingat mereka sudah memiliki tim sendiri untuk dibimbing. Bukan lagi bocah yang bersama-sama dalam bimbingan Guru Kurenai.

Naruto dan Hinata mengikat janji sehidup semati di hari terbaik untuk pernikahan. Musim semi, seakan menjadi pertanda untuk harapan, kegembiraan, serta kehidupan yang baru. Upacara diselenggarakan di bawah Monumen Hokage yang mana di sekitarnya ditumbuhi pepohonan sakura yang telah mekar sempurna. Embusan angin yang menghangat membawa aroma bunga ceri, datang bersama helaian kelopak sakura yang tampak seperti hujan berwarna merah jambu.

Kakashi selaku _hokage_ menyapa tamu terhormat seperti Gaara dan Killer Bee. Yamato yang telah berjanji untuk membantunya dalam persiapan pernikahan itu, pada akhirnya melakukan sebagian besar pekerjaan dibandingkan Kakashi sendiri, dengan saran yang sesekali diberikan oleh Tsunade. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada Guru Iruka yang menjadi begitu emosional, seakan menghadiri pernikahan putranya sendiri, demikian juga Paman Teuchi dari Ichiraku Ramen.

Beberapa di antara tamu undangan kelihatan berkumpul secara kelompok, selain Sakura yang tengah melamun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri—agaknya terbayang pujaannya, Sasuke, yang entah berada di belahan bumi bagian mana—atau Chouji yang sudah siaga di dekat hidangan yang tersedia.

Di antara yang berkelompok, ada Tenten yang sibuk menceramahi Lee dan Guru Gai agar menjaga sikap. Shikamaru dan Temari lebih terlihat seperti tengah berdiskusi. Tidak jauh dari mereka ada Ino dan Sai yang berpegangan tangan. Lalu Kiba dan Guru Kurenai yang tampak sedang berbincang seru.

Sementara Shino, perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada bocah perempuan yang asyik menunggangi Akamaru; Sarutobi Mirai.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **Mirai = future = masa depan**

Teringat Shino yang lahir **23 Januari** , jadi ingin menulis fanfiksi ringan untuknya, meski masih lama dan bukan bertema ulang tahun.

 **Thank you~**


End file.
